ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pythor P. Chumsworth
Someone delete this page. It already exists. DaMaelstromGuy 13:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Uuuh..... No it doesn't. --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 17:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does. Type this in on the search bar: Pythor P. Chumsworth DaMaelstromGuy 19:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, when I posted that, it did already exist, but now it doesn't? What the?! the other version of this page was better than this! Is whoever deleted it TRYING to make this wiki the worst possible? That page was like the only formal, correct grammar page in this wiki (exaggeration)! I want to know what genious (sarcasm) deleted it! DaMaelstromGuy 19:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I sure didn't...... --θι Mαδ Hεδερ 02:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It was me. I found this page followed the MoS better, and had more information. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 05:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What happened to all the info? Someone back spaced his personality, appearance, and several of the episides he appeared in from his bio!Its mostly fine but somebody got rid of part of his bio and really annoys me.People put up good contributions and somebody just erases it.... Fixed. -- 10:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) IT happened again! Someone by the name of KOMY 100 has erased all of Pythors entire page and added an obnoxios comment!People are going to think I did it because have recently edited his page and people will see my username and think I vandalized it. Undone. Once he gets back, Legodude and I will discuss the apropriate course of action Vector Now that the Snake King title is being discussed,Pythor will probably return and become Smake king again User:Pythor9449(talk) 4:31 October 8,2012 Pythor is possibly still alive If you watch closley in the day pf the great devourer he jumps out of the way of the bite and probably fell under the slither pit. 06:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I took a look at the episode in question and at the point before it switches to the vision of Sensei in a cosmos like area turning to dust Pythor is right next to him. though i would like to think that he SOME HOW survived and was free'd like Sensei Wu. I kind of liked Pythor. he was a bit revenge crazy. but he had class. Sasha Nekosune (talk) 11:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Main Antagonist or Major Antagonist? Alright everyone, here's something to ponder: would you say that Pythor is the main antagonist of Season 1, or just a major ''antagonist? Personally, I think he's the former, for the following reasons: *Lord Garmadon spends the first half of the season in his dark dimension, and when he does come back, he's mostly allied with the Ninja against the Serpentine. *Lloyd Garmadon isn't much of an antagonist (even before he releases Pythor in "Never Trust a Snake", he's arguably been usurped by Skales as the primary threat). Granted, he ''is the reason why the Serpentine were unleashed in the first place, but Pythor was the main threat for the majority of the season (9 episodes compared to Lloyd's 4). *The Great Devourer is certainly more dangerous than any of the other Serpentine, but it only figures into the final episode. It certainly qualifies for "ultimate antagonist" of Season 1, but I don't think it did enough to be considered a "main antagonist". *Finally, let's consider the fact that Pythor is responsible for most of the season's events after he was freed from the Anacondrai Tomb; he manipulated Lloyd into a position where he could steal the Map of Dens and escape from the would-be evil overlord's command, freed the last two Serpentine tribes himself, uncovered the Lost City of Ouroboros, united the Serpentine, led the hunt for the Fangblades, reclaimed the Fangblades after the Ninja stole them, and finally awakened the Great Devourer. That's a lot more work than any of the other antagonists in the season did. I think that's a convincing set of arguments, but feel free to offer any points to the contrary.SliverEmperor (talk) 23:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Pythor lives!!! Dragondude45 (talk) 23:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC)The new episodes of Rebooted revealed that Pythor is alive. Pythor is now white and he said that the chemicals of the Great Devourers stomach re arranged his body structure. He looks awesome but his voice is different. He still has a long neck but I don't know about the tail. Also Llyod got captured by the Overlord and Garmadon is stranded. Applebloomlikesapples I thought he was still alive even before the episode aired. I was right!!I Reddish010 (talk) 15:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC)If Pythor is alive, then someone should unlock this page so we can fill it with the new information we recieved. This page is outdated. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 16:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, can an admin please unlock this page? And Lloyd Garmadon, too. This page could use some editing.-- 16:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Unprotected Can an administrator please unprotect this article? It has been this way since June, and there's a lot of catching up to do with it. I read that there was a lot of spamming on it. Well, it can't stay this way forever, now can it? Hopefully this issue can be resolved ASAP. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 22:48, February 3, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Minifigure Alterations As some of you are probably already aware, LEGO has changed more than Pythor's skin color with their new Minifigure. Obviously he's supposed to have his purple replaced with white and his black replaced with purple, and aside from the obvious Anacondrai Cultist belt/armor they gave his torso print (which doesn't make a whole lot of sense since Pythor isn't on their side in the show), LEGO has made subtle differences in the shape of his neck and tail print decals. These differences include the change in shape, as I mentioned before, and also the lack of the gold markings his original Minifigure had. Even worse is that they make Pythor look like this in the show for the season with the Anacondrai Cultists and everything. Although in Rebooted, Pythor looked like a recolored version of his original CGI model, as he still had the gold markings and everything. I don't know if it's just me, but does anyone else want LEGO to make a version that's just a recolor of his original print decals? I know this is sort of asking a lot of them since they've already given us a white Pythor Minifigure. But that's just it: they can say they gave us a white Pythor already, despite changing the print decal shape and taking away the gold markings for no reason. After all, the only thing that the venom/acid of the Great Devourer did was bleach Pythor white. Unless the shrinking pill he swallowed in Rebooted changed his skin pattern shape, which is likely the excuse someone would give us, there's no reason for it to be changed. Below is my digitally rendered image of what I think the new Pythor Minifigure should have looked like. Although there are still changes in the shape and gold/yellow markings in places where they don't belong, you get the idea: LEGO should have just recolored the original print images/decals. Chakor Channing 22:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC)